


Broken, but still good

by BlueM00NWolf



Series: Country Roads and Forgotten Homes [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Ectobiology, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Karkat Swearing, Love Confessions, Mental Breakdown, Multi, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Canon Compliant - Homestuck 2: Beyond Canon, Not Canon Compliant - The Homestuck Epilogues, Pining, Post-Canon, Quadrant Confusion, Sleepy Cuddles, Trans Character, fight me, no beta we die like men, yiffy is a DaveJadeKat kid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueM00NWolf/pseuds/BlueM00NWolf
Summary: Jade, Dave and Karkat are all in love with each other. Without realizing that the others love them back. Basically, pining idiots who downright refuse to adress their feelings.This is a prequel to a road trip AU fanfic I'm working on, created partly because I felt like establishing the JadeDaveKat ship by showing their dinamics would be a good idea, and partly because the epilogues and Homestuck^2 can suck my nuts. This relationship will be healthy gog damnit! Even if I have to beat the snot out of Alt. Callie to do so.Also, basically no formatting and no beta. Sorry.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Jade Harley/Dave Strider, Jade Harley/Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Jade Harley/Karkat Vantas, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Country Roads and Forgotten Homes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733104
Kudos: 18





	1. Of Space

**Author's Note:**

> She saw the way those two looked at each other when they thought no one could see them, the sheer love and adoration in those gentle gazes and nervous touches.  
> They loved each other, she had no right to ruin that.
> 
> Exactly what says on the tin. Get ready for pain.

Jade sat on a stool in the kitchen, nursing her cup of coffee and reminiscing about her life -as she often did these days- while morning light slowly seeped through the shutters of the windows illuminating the open floor plan living area in a soft orange-pink glow.  
In a few minutes she'll have to get up from her seat and complete some paperwork on her laptop. Not to mention the Herculean task of trying to wake her husbands up.

 _What lead up to *this* becoming her normal?_  
~~~~~~~~~~

She realized that she was surely doomed one night while watching TV with Dave and Karkat. Their shared home was quiet as the credits of the last romcom movie of that night's binge session rolled down the screen, the only sounds coming from where Karkat was draped across their laps purring gently, the hard lines of his near constant frown turned soft by sleep. Jade idly threaded her fingers through his hair, smiling as he cuddled closer to them and she gently leaned against Dave careful not to accidentally wake him. She carefully slid off his shades from the top of his head and deposited it in her sylladex. She studied her two best friends, their peaceful expressions and steady breaths, the way they held each other's hand and snuggled close to her, how they were able to make her feel appreciated and safe and happy. As she placed her head back on Dave's shoulder she wondered about how she was so lucky to have them, to be able to lie here, as if they weight of everything was lifted from her life for just a little while.

She love them so much and she was so happy that they let her in, that she could be a part of their lives, she loved these two with all her heart and-

Oh

_**Oh no.** _

Her eyes snapped open, the realization of what she truly felt hit her like a bucket of ice water, making her throat dry up and chest clench.

She was in love with her best friends.

She was head over heels, completely, hopelessly and utterly in love.  
This could ruin everything. She placed a pillow on her lap under Karkat's head and turned Dave's body to lean back instead of sideways before teleporting to the upstairs bathroom and crumpling to the floor.  
She rubbed at her cheeks, trying to will the tears away and turning on the bathroom light. She stared at herself in the mirror thinking about her newly acknowledged feelings and how to get rid of them.

She saw the way those two looked at each other when they thought no one could see them,the sheer love and adoration in those gentle gazes and nervous touches was enough to make her heart flutter.

Was it from jealousy and the knowledge that they could simply never look at her that way?  
Or was it from the love she felt for them, even if they chose each other over her.  
Or maybe even some foolish hope that they'd return her feelings and share this love with her?

As her thoughts ran a mile a minute and tears streamed down her face, blurring her vision, she let out a watery chuckle and a wobbly smile formed on her face. Even if they didn't love her, even if they chose each other, she'll still love them and support them no matter what.

She cleaned her face up and teleported back onto the couch, falling asleep cuddled close to the two people who meant so much to her.

She could do this.

_Even if it hurt._


	2. Of Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mama mia, *posts this word vomit after over a month of radio silence*  
> Here I go again. *bolts without explaining or editing*
> 
> It's 11:30 pm. I see no gods here other than me.  
> I'm probably going to come back and edit this at a later date. But that date ain't today cheif.

It was around an hour later when Karkat sleepily stumbled from the three's bedroom into the kitchen. Jade was making pancakes and the aroma of breakfast was wafting through the air. He gladly accepted the mug of coffee sitting on the island counter taking a large swig from his usual bright pink "#adorabloodthirsty" mug (it was supposed to be a gag gift from Dave)  
before faceplanting into the countertop. Jade smiled at him and affectionately threaded her fingers through his hair and gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead. He purred contently and peered up at her. How did he get lucky enough to land himself with the most amazing significant others?

~~~~~~~~~~~

Despite what some people's testimonies may have you thinking (fuck you Egbert), Karkat Vantas was extremely in tune with his emotions. Or at least he thought he was.

He realized he was in trouble fairly quickly.

With Dave it was a bit hard to pinpoint. Karkat always knew he felt something for this special idiot that was most definitely not platonic but he couldn't shove it into a quadrant. Jade was easy, his feeling were flushed as could be but Dave.... Sometimes Karkat thought that he was only put on this plane of existence to spite him, but when he fell asleep curled into Dave's cape on the meteor, he felt safe and happy, his bloodpusher warming with feelings that flip flopped rapidly between pale and flushed. He was (he begrudgingly admitted) funny and able to keep a conversation floating for hours just by himself with helped whenever Karkat got too overwhelmed to talk. 

As mentioned above, his feelings for Jade were written out in neon letters immediately. She was expressive and excitable, big on physical affection and compliments (any touch starved idiot's dream), but also openly spoke her mind and actively called Karkat (+Dave) out on his bullshit, blunter than her bullets and blessed with an incredibly sharp tongue; She really was the embodiment of the phrase "float like a butterfly, sting like a bitch". (And let's be honest here, kinda out of his league.)

He fell in love with them like how ketchup falls out of a bottle, slowly at first and then all at once.

Of course he never really acted on his feelings. Well,  
He did drop a few hints for both of them. When it came to Jade, after dealing with her whole family he realized that "ignorance is bliss" might as well be their fucking motto, and Dave was knee deep in denial about his orientation so that went absolutely nowhere. (The literal poster child of emotional constipation that one.)

At that point he had decided to just simply sit back and reevaluate. Maybe find a way to get them together if they didn't feel the same way about him. Karkat prided himself in being able to forgive people who hurt him and move on. He also wasn't selfish. He understood that a matespritship between three people wouldn't work, Dave and Jade felt red for each other and he would only get in the way of that.  
There was a small part of his brain, drenched in self loathing, that kept on reminding him that it really didn't matter what he felt. They would never feel the same. Maybe they'd even straight up abandon him once they found out.

But, Karkat mused as he sat with his two favorite people in a coffee shop, it didn't matter. He was content as is. Why ruin something so special for a chance at a relationship that probably wouldn't go anywhere.

It's hard to be in love with your best friends. It's hard and nobody understands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Dave is emotionally constipated but what's new?
> 
> Also, lemme take a moment to shake my stick at the people who dared to give me such a cool official design for Yiffy with such a horid name.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> plz gimme kudos I need to feed my family


End file.
